


The Question

by klonoafan5



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Role Reversal, Dialogue-Only, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff, Gen, Parenthood, Pre-Canon, Questions, Short & Sweet, non-canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 15:47:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18524641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klonoafan5/pseuds/klonoafan5
Summary: Nicholas faces his greatest challenge yet.





	The Question

“Dad?”

“Yes, David?”

“How was I born?”

“ _Kaff! Kaff!_ Can you repeat that again, buddy?”

“I wanted to know how I was born. I saw my teacher’s tummy lookin’ big back at school and she told us that she was havin’ a baby. Then I remembered that Mommy had me in her tummy too, so I wanted to ask.”

“O-Oh...uh...T-That’s a good question. You see, son...When a mommy and a daddy love each other very much and they want to have a child of their own, they call in the stork who delivers the baby to them.”

“But I thought only humans have storks..”

“We have them too. Storks are for everyone, even little cute critters like you!”

“Dad!”

“Well it’s true, isn’t it?”

“..I guess…Thanks Dad.”

“...You’re welcome, son.”


End file.
